Exiled in the North
by thimblerigged
Summary: Riza's on a mandatory vacation. To make sure she takes it, Roy Mustang will be sent with her. Royai. R&R Please [Chapter 3's up!] Read&Review PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Exiled(?) in the North**

**Written by: Synzunea**

_Summary: Riza's on a mandatory vacation. To make sure she takes it, Roy Mustang will be sent with her. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nobody here does. If we did, we wouldn't be writing **fan** fiction now would we?_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Auburn leaves drifted through the bitter late-November air; it was autumn. To be honest, autumn, rather than winter, is probably the opposite of spring. Spring is a time when new life sprouts and blossoms. Autumn is a time when life fades, slowly dissipating into nothing, although the opposite could be said for the air in the Fuhrer's office.

"I will _not_ stand for this… this… insane idea!" Riza glared at the amused Colonel Roy Mustang, who stood right beside her. "Fuhrer, please say something!"

The Fuhrer then scanned through the papers in front of him and then he raised a finger as if he were going to say something.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," He cleared his throat. "I believe you know the gravity of this situation."

"Of course I don't, sir! It's absolutely absurd!"

"Then, I approve of this insane idea." The Fuhrer grinned and signed the documents. "You have to do this, Miss Hawkeye."

"Sir-- He—I— … I can't do that!" Riza was practically hysterical.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I order you to go on a vacation. To make sure you do, I will send your superior officer, Roy Mustang, along with you."

* * *

"He's exiling me." Riza groaned as she looked out the train car's window. 

The train they rode on wasn't exactly first class. It wasn't comfortable either and it shook constantly. Anyone who was prone to motion sickness shouldn't be riding a train such as this one at all.

"It's called vacation." Roy replied. "Thanks to you, he exiled—sent me with you and I have something important to do tonight."

"It's another date, isn't it?" The blonde's eyes turned into slits at this point.

The raven haired man remained in silence. He drew a book from his luggage and ignored his subordinate. Riza didn't mind, she knew that he was always like that.

Roy noticed the lieutenant's curious stares at the book. Roy smirked and closed his book.

"It's called 'Winds of Autumn'," He said, pointing at the book's spine. "The author's Ardelvine di'Larali"

"I've never heard of her." She replied with absolutely no interest.

Roy was taken aback by her retort and put the book away. Riza looked out the window again and realized that the scenery no longer had a picture of a peaceful countryside. There was snow everywhere. It was quite evident that they were in the Northern region by now.

Still, Riza hoped it was all just a delusion and she screamed.

"What…! Where the hell are we?!"

Without warning she stood up and was thrown off balance by the constant movement of the train. Fate is such a playful force and unfortunately for Riza, fate literally dropped her on Roy.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Roy yelped. "Have you been putting on some weight lately?"

Riza frowned at the raven haired man and returned to her seat. Roy was laughing. She disliked his sense of humor and she disliked snowy regions. There's no actual reason but she wasn't very fond of them both.

"Why are we going to the North?" Riza sulked. The train shook again.

"That's where you're being 'exiled'." The colonel laughed again, he always found his own jokes funny. "We're staying there until Christmas!"

"…_Why?_" She repeated and it was obvious that she wasn't happy to stay with that insane psycho for a month.

"Well," Roy's tone became rather serious. "The Fuhrer said that you were overworking too much. And he said that you're getting the papers done wrong because you're tired."

"I told him and I told you: I am not--"

The flame alchemist showed her one of the papers she allegedly signed wrong. On the blank where her signature was supposed to be was a squiggly 'Riza'. Although some signatures _are_ squiggles, this one was definitely_ not_ a signature.

"Oh," was all Riza could say in reply… at first. "That's just one measly little paper! It doesn't really prove anything…"

Roy could probably tell she was going to say that. In response, he held up eight other papers with squiggly 'Rizas' and unfinished scribbles on the paper.

The blonde sharpshooter didn't bother to say anything anymore.

'This isn't going to be a pleasant vacation.' Riza grimaced at that thought.

She was absolutely annoyed and embarrassed, and for the entire trip, she held back the urge to throw Roy Mustang out the train's window.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey. Synz here. I hope you like my new story :D Hopefully, you'll all enjoy this one as much as Letters to Miss H. Please read and review

Synzunea

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Exiled(?) in the North**

**Written by: Synzunea**

_Summary: Riza's on a mandatory vacation. To make sure she takes it, Roy Mustang will be sent with her. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nobody here does. If we did, we wouldn't be writing **fan** fiction now would we?_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The pair had just arrived in the train station of Feritte and it was deathly cold. Every few seconds there would be a gust of arctic wind and snow that would rush by. It was sunset and soon the temperature would plummet even further. Roy happily stood there, smiling brilliantly for about fifteen seconds as he admired the winter wonderland.

His attention shifted to Riza when he heard a thud sound. Apparently, Riza was shocked by the freezing current and dropped her luggage. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to shiver.

"Are you feeling cold, lieutenant?" The flame alchemist inquired the sharpshooter rather calmly; he then took the luggage.

To Riza, this was probably the dumbest question Roy asked… so far, anyway. Despite the ice-cold air, Riza managed to glare at the oblivious moron.

The colonel was being the idiot he was because he was aware that they were heading to the North. Thus, he was able to pack clothing fit for such weather. The first lieutenant, however, wore a simple shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What d-do you th-think," Riza shot back, rubbing her shoulders. "Of c-course, I am!"

The superior officer placed his fur coat around his subordinate's shoulders.

"If you want…I'll keep you warm tonight," Roy drew closer to the girl and whispered into her ear. "They don't call me the flame alchemist for nothing."

"C-colonel…" Riza gasped and backed away. "Please, colonel, stop that."

The raven haired man only smirked in reply. Riza knew this meant he was _very_ amused by her reaction.

"Look, lieutenant. It's the inn."

Roy pointed at a wooden structure as he descended from the train station's stairs. The inn was a building of white and brown, it was a quaint and humble inn amidst the snowy region. If one looked past the inn, he would see the rest of the town, which was just as simple as the inn itself. The two exchanged glances, agreeing that they would explore the town on next day.

* * *

"There's only… one bed…" Riza bit her lip.

She stood at the doorway with Roy and an old lady. She examined the room and it was clear that the bed could only accommodate one person.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that... but I received a call requesting a room for only one person- a Miss Riza Hawkeye." The superintendent smiled nervously at the couple. "I don't have an extra room either."

As the old lady began to spout a thousand excuses, Roy leaned towards his subordinate and teased her yet again.

"Wanna share?"

"No." Riza frowned. "You're sleeping on the floor."

"Oh no, dear. He can't sleep on the floor." The old lady protested. "It's freezing down there at night! You have to share."

Riza Hawkeye gave up and took the keys from the elderly woman, although there was a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Thank you, madam." She beamed. "That information certainly changed my mind."

"Ooh. You're welcome, my dear. Ah, I have to go. You take care now, alright?" With that, she disappeared into the dark hallway.

The flame alchemist closed the door and placed the baggage in a corner. He sat on the bed and smirked at Riza.

"Ah. So you _do _want to share, eh?"

Riza drew her pistols and pointed them at him. Evidently, Roy just crossed the line.

"You're sleeping on the floor, colonel.. Are we clear?"

Roy simply nodded and moved away from the bed. He sighed and decided so sit on his luggage. The truth was, Riza felt quite cruel. Maybe the entire trip was just stressing for her. Maybe everything that happened was just shocking and at the same time annoying.

"Colonel-"

"Roy." He corrected. "We're on vacation. Please call me Roy."

"Colonel," She insisted. "Well… I guess we could share…I'm sorry, colonel. It's just... Argh! Everything's so…."

When she turned around, she found him asleep on top of his belongings. She smiled and decided to give him her blanket. She couldn't carry him but she _could_ trip him. Tripping him won't help though. She sat beside him and watched him sleep so soundly 'til the stars filled the sky. Instead of climbing on to the bed, Riza decided that it was fine to sleep beside her superior.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not so happy with this chapter… Meh… Review please 

Synzunea

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Exiled(****?) in the North**

**Written by: Synzunea**

_Summary: Riza's on a mandatory vacation. To make sure she takes it, Roy Mustang will be sent with her. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nobody here does. If we did, we wouldn't be writing __**fan**__ fiction now would we?_

* * *

Feritte wasn't a very popular tourist spot in Amestris. In fact, the town was named after a lonely nymph from a myth told in the same region. However, those who _have _been to Feritte know that the inn, wherein Roy and Riza had stayed, captures the one of most beautiful sunrise scenes in the North. 

A sparkling ray of sunlight entered the pair's room, shining upon Roy's face, and as he turned to his side, he sees a sleeping blonde woman, resting upon his shoulder. This resting angelic figure was so… so… Oh how could he describe this celestial being? Yet, something is strangely familiar with this goddess…

"Good morning, colonel," she greeted as her eyes opened, stretching her arms and yawning.

"…Riza?" He was so surprised that he hadn't noticed that he used her first name.

"Eh?" She blinked innocently and wrapped herself with the blanket.

"… Hawkeye, did we--"

"NO." Riza had cut him off before he had said anything _more_. "Relax colonel, nothing happened."

"That's what they always say," Roy pointed at the calm lieutenant. "I bet you secretly liked me all this time and you used this opportunity to take advantage of me!"

"Unbelievable, you actually think that I would sink that low!" she gasped incredulously.

"But that means that you _do_ like me," Roy grinned teasingly.

At this point Riza threw the blanket at her superior. She exits the room and just before she closes the door she glares at him.

"I'm going for a bath," She announced. "Call me when you're sane."

With this she slams the door. Roy merely stared at the poor door and listened to Riza's footsteps fade as she went down the hall. Then he heard them getting louder again and she swung the door open. She entered the room and claimed some of her belongings.

"I forgot my clothes," the sharpshooter said embarrassingly before she shut the door once again.

"…Yeah, she's got the hots for me." He said to himself with an arrogant smirk.

* * *

There's nothing like a nice hot shower, it cleanses your mind and your body. Riza Hawkeye sighed as Roy's face flashed in her mind. _'I bet you secretly liked me all this time and you used this opportunity to take advantage of me!'_

The blonde lifted up her head as the water gently patted against her skin. "…The colonel is such an idiot…he thinks every woman on the face of the planet swoons at the sight of him!"

Then there came a knock on the bathroom door.

"Darling, don't take all day, we still have to explore Feritte!" said the colonel in a singsong voice.

_"_Oh _'_Darling' my ass, colonel," Riza growled as she threw the bar of soap at the door.

"What was that she said, Roy dear?" Asked the innkeeper from the previous night

"She said that she wanted some bass for breakfast and don't burn it. My sweetheart likes it just right, Mrs. Corham."

The blonde cringed as she heard that pet name. Still, she listened to their conversation with intent.

"No problem, bass is my specialty. Oh, are you two on your honeymoon?"

"Why yes, we are. In fact, could I ask something from you…? It's…."

Riza could only gasp. Of all the lies Roy Mustang could make up, he always to picked the ones wherein they were a couple. What was he about to say, though? Ah, the door's too thick… Riza tried to listen but to no avail. In the end, she only heard…

"Thanks, ma'am. I appreciate it." The flame alchemist replied cheerfully.

* * *

The 'couple' trudged happily on the pure white snow… well Roy anyway. Roy wasn't a fan of rain, but he liked snow. He held his map against the sunlight and showed Riza something he found interesting. 

"Feritte Park," She read blankly, and then eyed her superior curiously. "Where'd you get this map? This isn't even a major tourist spot."

"The Fuhrer gave it to me," Roy stuck his tongue out at Riza. "Along with those files you signed wrong."

Riza glared at the mere mention of the files that forced her to go on this... this... _exile_.

"I heard that the park was a great place to spend the day in." He replied in a friendly manner, rather than in a silly tone.

"Colonel—"

"It's 'sweetheart' not 'colonel'," The raven-haired man corrected.

"_Sweetheart,_" Riza managed to utter this word. "Are you asking me on a _date?_"

"Of course," He smirked. "I'm your husband, am I not?"

Of course, Roy was thrilled by her reaction as he teased her. Riza flushed red and kept silent as they walked past the quaint little houses of Feritte Town.

"_Quite empty, this town is_." Roy murmured to himself suspiciously.

"Eh? What?"

Before the blonde could be answered, they found themselves standing before what could only be described as magnificent.

Riza's eyes widened in astonishment; it was Feritte Park, the park itself was indescribable and there were children running around with glee and adults in the midst of celebration. Yet this wasn't a very loud celebration, it was almost as if the citizens of the town were a close-knit family having a nice conversation.

"Roy dear, Riza dear!" Mrs. Corham came running towards the two, laughing and giggling as she grabbed the pair's hands. "Ohh, how silly of me! I forgot to tell you both that today is a special day!"

The confused couple followed the elderly superintendent as she pulled the both of them to one of the benches in the park and made them sit down. Then she offered them all sorts of confectionery sweets and then excitedly giggles some more.

"Today," she began eagerly, "is The Special Day."

"…Err… Feritte was founded?" Riza squeaked.

"Heavens, no, that's a boring occasion. This day is called The Special Day… well because this is the day people get to be happy for no reason! Everyone in town looks forward to this day!"

"Well that sounds dumb," Roy whispered to Riza.

The lieutenant elbowed her superior in the ribs for that cruel comment and smiled to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was _rather_ amused.

"Raine," Mrs. Corham shouted all of the sudden.

"…Rain?" The couple said in unison.

"No, no, no. Raine is my daughter." The lady smiled. "Raine, come here!"

From the crowd stepped forth a lovely girl in her mid-twenties. Her silver hair flowed gracefully and her eyes shimmered with the shade of aquamarine. She was very attractive and it is often thought that she shared the beauty of the nymph Feritte.

Unfortunately, Roy's obvious reaction to her elegance would have endangered the duo's status as a married couple if Riza hadn't stuffed his wide-open mouth with a brownie.

The flame alchemist, nearly choking with his mouth full, gave a puzzled look to his "wife" and inched away from her.

"Want another brownie, _darling?_" The sharpshooter asked as she flashed him a gun hidden in her coat.

Roy merely shook his head as he returned to his original spot, Riza smiled and nodded at his obedience.

"I've heard a lot about the both of you," Raine said in a soft melodic voice "especially about Mr. Mustang. I've been told that he's quite the alchemist."

* * *

Author's Note: LONGEST. CHAPTER. SO FAR. LOL. I hope you're all happy with my update :D Oh noez, is this competition for Riza:0 REVIEW PLEASE. I will love you for all eternity and maybe I'll even update faster if you do :D

Synzunea

* * *


End file.
